Disgust
by Smoltwire
Summary: Starscream comes to a realization after encountering a human female that murders children. 07'verse


**Title: Disgust  
Series: Transformers  
Rating: T**

**This possibly contains an OOC Starscream, and despite being in the 07 universe the massacre of the Youth Sectors is mentioned. Takes place btween the first and second movies.**

* * *

In Starscream's time on the pathetic planet Earth, he had never been so disgusted by the human race before now. There really had never been a reason to think of them as so, even with their vile methods of excretion and waste disposal. But then again, he shouldn't be, because the same reasons he was revolted by the squishies now also applied for a good portion of Cybertronians from his own faction, including himself.

After the fall of Megatron, Starscream fled from Mission City in an attempt to regroup. In the hours waiting for a reply from one of his comrades, he found himself in a ghost town near the border of Canada. This nameless human settlement was surely a town he would never forget, even if he tried. Though, when he first landed in the empty streets of the desolate village, it never occurred to him that the humans could ever inflict even a slight change within his spark.

As he scanned the barren streets for any sign of life, even if only for a moment, Starscream found himself to be content with the outcome of the battle. Sure, the last hope for their race, the All Spark, had been destroyed but alas he was now the leader of the Decepticons. He could finally win this blasted war in his own way. He didn't need the All Spark to win the war or to save their dyeing race. He was the great Starscream, and now he had the chance to prove to the rest of the Decepticons of his divine power.

Days later, in the back of his mind, Starscream would realize Primus must have longed to smack him in the face with reality. He must have planned this from the beginning; after all, out of all the deserted human civilizations he landed in the exact one where he would encounter one of the most vile and cruel human beings in all of his stay on Earth. In his position in an alleyway, Starscream watched as a single car made its way through the dusty streets and park across the street in front of an abandoned building. This was the start of the punishment Primus must have longed to deliver to him.

A lone female wobbled her way out of the front door, her appearance rattled and scarred. A wide, toothy smile twisted its way across her lips as she made her way to the trunk of the primitive vehicle. Starscream found no reason to kill the pathetic human, so he sat and watched as she twisted the lock and lifted the hood. Forever and onward after that, Starscream would regret not shooting the fragger the second he had the chance.

The woman lifted the frightened body of a girl out of the trunk, the child's eyes wide with fear. She was gagged and bound, her face red from the lack of oxygen and her arms bruised from the ropes. The woman paid her no mind, carrying the small girl into the crumbling building. The child tried screaming, but the gag in her mouth muffled every sound she made, and the barren streets left no one but the woman and himself to hear her. Eyes narrowing, he followed them with his optics until he could no longer see them once they were in the building.

By that point in time, Starscream noticed the strange objects dangling from the roofs of the other buildings. Some were covered with a thin fabric, others were barren and deformed. However, they all had the four key limbs and five fingers or toes that proven true to the human species time and time again. All of the bodies were unmoving, held in the air by thin ropes around their necks. What could possibly be wrong with them? Starscream couldn't understand.

His optics snapped upward when the window was slammed open and the deranged female leaned out. Starscream vaguely understood what she was doing as she tied a sturdy rope to a large hook that hung over the edge of the building. She lifted the body of the girl, the human _sparkling,_ andhooked the noose around her neck. The sparkling tried her best to break free, Primus, she tried with all her might. Starscream was so confused. Why was this organic doing this? Why was the sparkling trying so hard to escape? Why?

His questions were answered when the human femme swept the sparklings legs out from beneath her feet and pushed her over the edge. The rope tightened around the sparkling's neck, and her body wriggled violently in the air. The femme started laughing maniacally, giggling and clapping her hands in excitement. In the few moments it took him to realize that humans required oxygen in their puny lungs and that it barely required any amount of energy at all to close off their feeble airways, the sparkling's body had already started slowing in its erratic attempts to break free.

Starscream didn't process the scenario a moment longer before he took action.

With a few quick bursts from his cannons, Starscream shot the female organic in the head several times. Within moments the maniacal laughter died, but somewhere in the back of his mind the insane cackles continued. He ignored it and made his move.

Starscream barely registered the clicks and cycles usually present when he switched out of his alt mode, and in nanoseconds he had emerged from his hiding place in the alleyway and made his way to the wriggling body of the human girl. With a clean slice of his blade, the rope keeping the sparkling in the air was cut.

He quickly snatched her tiny body from the air before she could hit the ground. The noose around her neck and arms were sliced, releasing her from the bonds. With a quick glance from his scanners, he could barely process the tiny breathes that were emitted through her lips, but she was alive all the same. The sparkling was alive and he had saved her.

Unconscious but stable, he gently held her in his metallic hands and placed her gently inside a lone chamber near his spark. Shifting his optics between the other buildings and the lifeless organic femme in the windowsill, Starscream slowly started one of the most torturous tasks he had ever had to perform on his time on Earth. The humans would owe him for his kind deeds. To not only save one of their sparklings, but bury their dead? His spark was becoming soft.

As he gently cut the bodies dangling from the roofs one by one, he placed the lifeless children in a neat row. Their bodies were so tiny, even compared to the smallest of Cybertronian sparklings. The expressions on their faces stung, ripping holes in his spark. Eventually, he didn't bother to look at them as he lined the bodies up.

The grotesque feeling in his spark stayed for the remainder of the evening, even after he left the scene. Even when he dropped off the unconscious body of the tiny human child in front of the organic protection facility, the thick feeling of disgust oozed through his wiring. The sparklings, Primus, the sparklings had been murdered in cold energon and he had nearly just stood by and watched as it happened again.

The images of destruction, the sight of the unmoving and sparkless shells of the once happy Cybertronians ravaged his processor. He remembered the feeling of foreign energon on his finger tips in the aftermath, the chilling feelings of regret that passed through him for centuries afterward the second someone even mention the incident.

Starscream was disgusted with the human femme, but even more so with himself.

He should have stopped them. He should have stopped Megatron, back when their race still had hope and the femmes weren't an endangered species among their race. Back when the first orders to massacre the occupants of the Youth Sectors went out.

He had been foolish to believe he didn't need the All Spark. His own race was dying, and the All Spark was the last means of reviving it. However, Primus had made it apparent that the All Spark was not needed to accomplish one thing –torturing him. This ghost town was a fine example of that. Just because a human child wasn't Cybertronian didn't mean it wasn't still as innocent and helpless as a sparkling.

As the new leader of the Decepticons, even if only for the time being, Starscream never wanted to witness the pointless and cruel death of a sparkling again. Cybertronian or organic, it disgusted him to the inner core of his spark. He wouldn't allow for it.

Never again.

* * *

**Wow, it's a really simple idea but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm still pretty new to Transformers, so I'm aware I'm not perfect with character personalities so please bare with me. **

**This kind of supports the concept that Starscream has a thing for sparklings, and would never willingly hurt one. Why did he start calling the human girl a sparkling you ask? Because watching the human woman's attempt to murder the child brought up memories of the massacre. The woman was clearly insane, and had been kidnapping and murdering children for the past few months. She had been abandoning the children in the ghost town where she killed them, and repeated the process. **

**It was made to be a sort of symbolism to Starscream; the bodies of sparklings degraded and heartlessly murdered by his own faction were kind of portrayed in the hanging bodies of the human children. I believe in the happenings of the Youth Sectors, and if they did occur I think Starscream may have participated in them. This was kind of a retribution for him, overcoming one of his worst experiences and managing to save the life of at least one child.**

**I hope you readers have enjoyed this story in some way or form. Please read and review.**


End file.
